


SUMMER

by evangelions



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dogs, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Childhood, Children, Cute, Dogs, Gentleness, Hello again, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Open to Interpretation, Rural, Slice of Life, Summer, Summer Love, but who knows, countryside, it's been a long time, not bestiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 16:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelions/pseuds/evangelions
Summary: iwa-chan is tooru's pet bulldog––childhood summers in the countryside.*The summer would bring the most dreams to the two of them.The sun was setting.





	SUMMER

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone its me after almost 2 years
> 
> i love u all
> 
> hope u enjoy (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡

He spent his tiny elementary days waiting for the summer. For the lush breakaway of green, the sprawling hills behind his eyes. His grandmother waiting for him in Gunma with watermelon and cucumbers…

A small summer decadence. Tooru was still tiny back then, with bruised legs and pale stripes of skin where bandages used to be. He had barely managed to be taller than Iwa-chan, who at canine adulthood was already fifty pounds of bulldog. 

The summer would bring the most dreams to the two of them. In the afternoon, they played in the river, running back to their house with muddy feet and no shoes on. They would skip around the rice paddies at dusk, and when the fireflies would just start to peek out. They caught them in jars, and let them go just as quickly. The only lids were Tooru’s tiny hands.

There was one evening Tooru had just finished his afternoon nap. The sun was setting. Iwa-chan was lightly asleep on the tatami next to Tooru, his floppy ears listening gently for any obtrusive sound. 

Tooru awoke to a room suffocated with the red of the sunset. From afar, he heard the TV, the kids running in sneakers, the sound of dinner being made…  
There was a dull brilliance that belonged to the unremarkableness of the countryside. It possessed quiet violence like a mother would, and staring into the melting alpines, Tooru slowly stood up and walked across the tatami to the dinner and running and TV downstairs. Thinking Iwa was napping, he stepped over him quietly. An ear twitched.

The sunset was much gentler now.


End file.
